Dark strolls
by nobleflutter
Summary: Lately, Fakir spends his time drowning in misery. Where's his happy ending? It was too painful. But...happy endings can happen. Slightly dark and depressing, but with a happy ending. Fakir didn't care about the story any more, just the ending. Ahiru


Disclaimer: I not like own p tutu…like ya

Disclaimer: I not like own p tutu…like ya. Siriusly.

A/N: Dedicated to the wonderful storms near my home.

Dark strolls

Walking down a street was normal for this green haired lad. He always took a stroll whenever he was depressed or sad. He couldn't help it. Today, his walk was even more depressing with dark storm clouds looming over him in the sky and fat rain drops rolling off of his shoulders. The atmosphere had actually motivated his gloomy feelings.

Again. Again. He had been pushing himself to try and bring a certain little duckling back into a girl he admired and…loved. No-loves. Ever since the end of the tale he was recently in, he fell into one of his own stories with passion and emotion for a girl. Ahiru. Ahiru- now literally her name, a small little yellow duck with glittering blue eyes. But now, he was trying to bring her back with more and more stories. Trying to bring him to put his emotions onto a piece of paper. But he can't. As a writer, he expected himself to go into some sort of state of trance so he could write his own story.

Apparently, in order to be in your own story, you have to live it.

(-)

"Shit." Fakir cursed as he had yet another failed attempt. Why was this so hard? Well, no one can have an easy happy ending. That was Fakir's explanation.

Fakir whirled around when he heard his bedroom door creak open. There stood the center of all his troubles, Ahiru. She stared blankly at him for a fraction of a second, and then she put on her version of a smile. Fakir wished so badly that she could smile with real lips. With salmon-pink hair flowing out to her waist, blue eyes sparkling with happiness and her voice…fuck. Get those thoughts out Fakir. You can't have everything…but then again, you never did have anything you ever wanted.

Sighing slightly, Fakir stood up and straightened his pajama shirt before plucking his yellow feathered duck.

"Ahiru…" Ahiru quacked in a whisper and looked up at him with a naïve blank stare. Fakir hid his face with his dark bangs.

"Oyasumi." (Good night.)

Ahiru blinked back what Fakir thought was disappointment. Fakir opened the covers on his bed and slid in. Ahiru jumped off of his palm and settled on the pillow next to Fakir's. After tucking himself in, Fakir drifted off into his dreams…

_Fakir tossed and turned, feeling restless and exhausted at the same time._

"_Damnit."_

_Fakir opened his eyes with a slightly blurred vision. He flexed his hands and blinked the blurriness away. Just when he was about to get up, he felt his hand brushed something. Fakir turned his head slowly, his eyes widening as he saw what was right next to him._

_A lump. Well, a lump covered with a thick blanket. Fakir could hear the deep breathing. His eyes widened even further, if possible, at the sight of slightly disheveled salmon-pink hair on top of a pillow. Fakir raised a shaking hand and pulled the blanket down to reveal…Ahiru._

"_Ahiru…?" Fakir reached out and touched her skin. In a flash, he felt pain beyond belief. He yelped and twitched madly. Squeezing his eyes shut, his body jerked and twitched as the pain flowed through out the rest of his body._

"_Ahiru! Ahiru!"_

Fakir gasped and jerked into sitting position. He was dreaming? But… the pain, he felt so much pain…

Looking around franticly, he slowed his breathing when he saw Ahiru in duck form sleeping peacefully like she has been for the past hours.

_I've got to get out of here!_ Fakir jumped out of bed and yanked his cloak on while trying not to wake Ahiru. As he closed the door behind him, he heard thunder rumbling from dark clouds.

Ahiru opened one eye when she heard a door pull shut. She knew it was just Fakir. She felt a tug at her heart. She knew Fakir has been depressed lately, and she felt it was her entire fault. A salty tear fell from one of her sparkling blue eyes. What if Fakir gets so depressed that he…? No! NO! She-she-sh-she loves him too much for him to die! She _loves_ him!

"Fa…Fakir!"

"Ahiru suddenly felt a flash of pain, her skin was expanding? Wait! Skin? Her feathers too! They were falling out! She felt hair shoot out of her scalp and various bones growing inside of her at once. This wasn't like when she could just transform in a flash of light and warmth. This transformation was excruciatingly painful. It felt…permanent though.

Ahiru gasped for air as she felt the pain wash away. Gulping in air, she felt the cool night rainy air tickle her flesh. Blushing Ahiru scrambled out of bed tripping numerous times. Her body was kind of sore and not used to her new limbs. Stretching her naked body, Ahiru shivered and flexed her hands in amazement.

"Oh wow…oh! My voice!" Ahiru cheered silently. But then she abruptly stopped. Fakir! She needed to find him! And confess. Yes. She would finally confess to him. Two years she has waited. Ever since she was a yellow feathered duck, she wanted to scream that she loved him. And right now she would do just that. Well, first she needed some clothes.

(-)

Cursing, Fakir looked down at the muddy road as he silently brooded. He hated his life. Why couldn't he just die? Oh yeah. Ahiru. Fakir felt as if he would just explode every time he saw her. Fakir was just so confused.

Tilting his dark face up, Fakir looked at the dark clouds above. He was soaked. He didn't really care whether or not he caught a cold. His hair tie fell out and his dark green locks were draped over his shoulders and dark circles seemed to be permanent under his eyes. Love. Did it turn people into this? Or was it just Fakir? Whatever love did to people, Fakir was sure it didn't always turn out happy.

Kicking a pebble, Fakir turned to the direction of his home. He looked up with dark smoldering green eyes filled with dread. Fakir suddenly stopped. He heard footsteps. More like… tiny little feet that were running. He heard a voice. His eyes widened. Another dream? Hallucination? Fakir lifted his head to look and see who it was, but his vision was blocked when he was knocked over onto the ground.

Fakir blinked several times before he looked to who it was.

…

…

…

AHIRU?

"Gah!" Fakir pushed the petite teenager off of him. He breathed deeply and stared at the picture in front of him.

There she was. Salmon-pink hair flowed to her waist, small hands, arms, legs, and feet. Blue glittering eyes filled with joyful tears. Fakir reached out and touched her cheek, brushing away a tear. He flinched, afraid that pain would erupt. Nothing. Nothing happened. A beautiful Ahiru just sat there on her knees with tear pouring as rapidly as the rain.

"Fakir!"

Ahiru tackled him with a hug, and all he could do was return it. He mumbled and gasped her name over and over until she grabbed his face.

"I love you! I always have and always will!" Ahiru yelled. Fakir grabbed her hand and kissed them. He kissed the top of her head, her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and finally he kissed her lips. Oh kami-sama. How long had he waited for this? He didn't care anymore. All he cared about was the one girl that was right in front of him.

When they broke for air, Fakir smiled. He smiled. For the first time in two years.

He was nineteen, she was fifteen. They were happy. Fakir stroked her cheeks and felt something roll down his face other than rain droplets. Tears. Tears of joy. They felt so wonderful!

He and Ahiru stayed on the ground, both soaked, but both happy. They cuddled. And as cliché as it was, they felt the rain clear. They looked up to see a clear starry sky. Smiling at each other, they helped each other up.

"Baka."

"Wha-? Fakir!"

Ahiru squealed as Fakir picked her up bridal style and placed his face an inch from her.

"You know how much pain you've caused me the past two years?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Fakir! I just…I just couldn't exactly say anything." Ahiru smiled again and brushed her lips against his.

No more. No more gloomy strolls. No more dark storms. Fakir has his happy ending, and he has to say, it wasn't easy.

(-)

A/N: I know. I don't really do angst and pain. But eh. I tried. I think I did well. FakirxAhiru 4 evur!! Also, review and make my gloomy thoughts turn into sunshine!


End file.
